


Where We Left Off

by QueridaMyDear



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Alternate ending to the car scene, Biting, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Two realizing that he is extremely gay for Handsome Bob, featuring blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueridaMyDear/pseuds/QueridaMyDear
Summary: An alternate ending to the car scene where One Two decides to humor Handsome Bob, then ends up a little more enthusiastic than he expected.





	Where We Left Off

Handsome Bob was looking down the barrel of two guns, one loaded with five years in jail, one loaded with the possibility of One Two reacting poorly to a confession. But the upside of a bad reaction was that he'd have five years to get over it.

With that gun loaded with five years pointed at his head, Handsome Bob took a breath and looked into the barrel, trusting One Two to not pull the trigger.

“I don't want the strippers. I want you.” 

The reaction was bad. So bad. He'd hoped One Two might throw him a bone, swallow his self hatred (Bob could see right through his performative behavior, he could answer Stella’s booty calls all he wanted, nothing would change the heated gazes One Two threw his way when they were changing, when they were in a locker room, and Bob’s ass was out and purposefully directed One Two’s way) and let him have some fun since he was about to get locked up. But instead he made a scene, a big fucking dramatic scene, stopped in traffic, yelled at Bob through the window while people stared and cars honked until he got back in and drove down a quiet street, stopping the car.

“I'm sorry, forget I said anything-” Five years to move on from this mistake was starting to look good, anything was preferable to the fear and regret he was feeling now.

“Get in the back, Bob.” One Two said, his voice dangerous and quiet. Bob was too scared to argue, and suddenly wanted the distance between him and One Two, so he opened his door and got into the back seat, eyes in his lap and hands wringing. Did he just destroy his and One Two’s friendship? He wished he could go back, undo this mistake, just go see the girls and maybe sneak peeks at One Two while he fucked one of them.

One Two then left the driver’s seat and Bob expected him to just walk away, but instead he got into the middle seat beside Bob, slamming the door and locking it, face tense and indecisive, stoically looking away from Bob.

“What exactly is it that you want to do to me then? Bob?”

Bob just stared, pretty sure he was hearing wrong or maybe imagining this. Maybe in reality he'd gotten so drunk off the cheapest liquor he could find that he'd started to hallucinate? That seemed so much more plausible than what was happening now.

“You've got five seconds to start something, Bob, before I change my fucking mind!”

Bob wasn't going to ask twice. He scooted over and turned to face One Two, hauling a thigh over his lap and scooting in close, their hips together, Bob fully spread over One Two’s warm lap.

“You sure?” Bob asked, lifting his shaking hands to weave into One Two’s hair. One Two’s face was already flushed, his breathing already fast, his hands hovered by Bob’s hips until Bob grabbed them and slid them back, pressing One Two’s palms flat against his ass.

“You ask me again and I'm going to change my mind, you fucker, and go fuck both of those strippers myself.” One Two hissed through grit teeth, but Bob could tell he was bluffing from the way he dug his hands into the back of Bob’s jeans, clawing at his ass. He grabbed the bottom of Bob’s shirt and yanked it upward, Bob’s arms flying up to help. One Two yanked the shirt over Bob’s head and dropped it, his hands sliding greedily up Bob’s warm back, fingers digging in to feel the shape of his body, the cut of his musculature. One Two knew he was lying to himself when he said he hadn't noticed the way Bob’s shirts tightened across his back when he reached for his drink, his phone, a gun. Fucking Bob and his too-tight shirts.

One Two pressed his lips to Bob’s neck, kissing greedily along the length of it from his chin to his shoulder, then licking his way back up, tasting Bob and nipping at his skin. He listened to Handsome Bob’s soft pleas and gasps, took note of which actions made him louder and which made him grind his hips into One Two’s. Turned out, Handsome Bob liked it when One Two bit him. He bit down hard over a bit of neck he’d already kissed and sucked pink, and Bob moaned into his ear, grinding their hips together. One Two could feel Bob’s cock hard against his own and held onto his ass with both hands, holding him close and helping him grind into his hips.

“You like that huh?” One Two liked it also. He liked seeing his handiwork on Bob’s pretty skin and he liked the way Bob shivered with his neck on display for him.

“Y-Yeah…” Bob wanted bruises and bite marks that would last for days, maybe weeks, he wanted One Two’s bite scarred into his skin so he could look at it over the next five years and remember this night, even better if the scar was tender and ached when he touched it. One Two bit him again in the same place, and savored the deep guttural moan Bob choked out.

One Two slid a hand down the front of Bob’s jeans and unbuttoned them, slowly unzipping them. He rolled the jeans down as far as he could, the top of Bob’s bare ass hanging out now, Bob’s thighs trembling as he leaned forward into One Two, trying to give him more room. One Two pushed both hands down Bob’s jeans, happy to finally get a proper grip on his tight round ass. He groped at Bob’s ass, kneading his hands into his cheeks and spreading them, Bob shaking and leaning into him. One Two tried to glance down Bob’s back but he couldn't quite see if his hole was out on display. He wasn't sure he was quite ready to try anything there, but the thought of Bob’s puckered hole out and open for him, clenching and flaring and eager for his cock or his fingers or his tongue, well, the thought brought to mind some things One Two wasn't yet ready to admit to himself.

He quashed those thoughts for now and gripped Bob’s cheeks with both hands, dragging him closer until Bob’s chest was pressed flat against his, Bob moaning his name in his ear. One Two took a moment to ask himself why a girl seated across his lap and whimpering his name in his ear never got him as hard as he is now with Bob on his lap and whimpering into his ear. Bob slipped a hand to the front of One Two’s jeans and unfastened them, reaching in and wrapping his hand around One Two’s suspiciously hard cock.

Bob leaned back for just a moment, glancing down and the hard dick in his hand, a small smile starting to spread on his lips.

“You say one word-” One Two started, about to shove Bob off his lap and leave him stranded in the car. Bob shook his head and mimed zipping his lips, before his teeth rolled out to bite down on a plush lip, stroking the length of One Two’s cock. This was a dream come true, and if all he had to do to see it through was keep his mouth shut, he could do that.

“Good. Good. Just… Be quiet.” One Two was having a hard enough time with this, knowing full well that he wanted this badly, but there was another part of him that was screaming and yelling at him to stop. He was able to quiet that voice, using the excuse that Bob was about to go to jail, this was his last night of freedom, might as well give him what he wanted.

One Two turned them both over so Bob was on his back along the length of the seat, staring up at him with those beautiful needy eyes, that bitten-up neck, those soft lips, and the sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest. Fucking Handsome Bob is so goddamn fucking handsome. One Two wanted to scream and bite him again. How was he supposed to resist this when Bob is so beautiful? 

He grabbed Bob’s jeans and pulled them the rest of the way off, letting Bob stop to kick off his shoes and socks. One Two sat back, taking in the sight of his beautiful Bob, stretched out and naked, hard for him, panting for him. He felt a sudden pang of sadness and regret, knowing that this was their first and last time for a very, very long time. Why hadn’t he just… Admitted it to himself? Admitted how beautiful Bob was, how much he… How much he was enjoying this. It would be five years before he’d get to see Bob stretched out under him again, so compliant, so obedient. It hurt, but he decided to be mad at himself for being a stupid ass later. He pushed Bob’s legs apart and slid between them over Bob’s body, hands running the length of Bob’s muscular thigh while he moaned and shivered below him. One Two pressed more kisses against Bob’s neck and bit him again, Bob crying out and throwing his arms around One Two’s neck.

One Two slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around both their cocks as he leaned over Bob, watching his beautiful face as he squirmed underneath One Two.

“F-Fuck… One Two…” Bob gasped, gazing up at him with an adoration One Two knew he didn’t deserve from this gorgeous man. Bob pulled One Two’s face down, his fingers in his hair again, combing through it so lovingly One Two almost wanted to pull away and refuse his affection, because what had One Two done to deserve this? He’d screamed at Bob in the street, called him a homo, a poof, he’d violently rejected him in a moment of weakness and desperation before a five year stint. 

“I gotcha, Bob.” One Two kissed Bob’s soft lips, and knew immediately that it was a mistake because from now on, he would always be comparing everyone’s lips to Bob’s, and no one else he kissed would ever be able to match up to him. He tightened his grip on their cocks, stroking with a low moan in Bob’s ear, turning it into a chuckle. “Who knew you were packing this fucking monster, Bob.”

Bob laughed a stupid, soft, high pitched little giggle that hit One Two right in the heart. It was maddening, knowing he’d always been looking at Handsome Bob and thinking how beautiful he was with his lips curled around a bottle of beer, when he smiled, when he shrugged, but he was just now realizing exactly how beautiful he was, how cute his laugh was, how it made One Two’s heart beat just a little faster when Bob looked at him and smiled.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mister One Two.” Bob stroked the back of his hand down One Two’s face so sweetly, so tenderly, One Two couldn’t stop himself from turning his face into his touch, brushing his lips against the back of Bob’s hand. It was just because Bob was going away. That was all. Not because he wanted Bob to keep touching his face and keep looking at him with those needy, adoring eyes.

He nearly lost it when Bob lowered that same hand and pushed One Two’s hands off their cocks, gripping One Two’s cock in his own hand and stroking along the length, fingertips dancing along the head. He squeezed his fingers around the base and slowly stroked back up to the head, all the while kissing One Two’s jaw and neck and down to his collarbone. Bob decided to take a bite of him over the bone, the sharp, unexpectedly pleasant pain shocking One Two with a little shiver of pleasure. Fuck, now he wanted Bob to do that again.

“Fuck, you are a right bastard!” One Two gasped, grabbing Bob’s cock and stroking, his hips rocking into Bob’s touch. He suddenly felt Bob’s other hand curling into his balls, kneading them and pulling, prompting One Two to utter a high pitched keen, his cock twitching in Bob’s hand.

“Fuck, Bob, I’m gonna…” One Two panted, straining as Bob dragged a fingertip along his taint, clearly enjoying showing One Two little tricks to make him lose his mind. “Let go, I’m gonna-”

Bob pushed One Two back a little, until he caught himself and balanced on the seat with a knee, holding onto a front seat to keep upright.

“Bob, what in God’s name are you-” One Two started to question him but stopped when Bob leaned over, bringing those sinful lips to the head of his cock, his pink tongue licking over the head and tasting the salty little pearl of precum oozing from the slit. He looked up at One Two, taking the head in his mouth and sucking, one hand still stroking his cock and working the underside with a thumb, the other hand squeezing and rolling his balls and teasing him with light touches along his taint, his finger going further, further, until it stroked over One Two’s hole, a grin on Bob’s face as it felt it clench, felt One Two’s hips roll into the touch.

“You fuckin’ shit, I’m gonna-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his threat as Bob kissed the tip of his cock and again took it into his mouth, opening wide to take One Two’s length deep into his throat until his nose was pressed into his groin. Bob moaned around it, taking little shuddering breaths as he looked up at One Two, love in his eyes. 

“Jesus, Bob-” One Two groaned, hands on Bob’s shoulders as he fucked into his mouth once, then started to cum. Bob leaned back, coughing and gagging a little as One Two’s cock slid out of his throat, and took it in hand, stroking One Two through his orgasm and angling his cock to take every spurt of cum on his face, a gleeful, joyous look on his face, eyes tender as he gazed up at him, licking up a bit of cum from his lips.

“Warn a man before you do that! Did you…” One Two looked to Bob’s cock and saw he was still hard. “Get on the seat, Bob. Go on.”

Bob just nodded obediently and pulled himself back into the seat. One Two pushed him to lay down and leaned over him, both hands stacked on his cock and stroking it slowly through them both. Bob, with his beautiful fucking face and bites on his neck and cum all over his face, moaned One Two’s name and watched him while he stroked him, cumming on his own chest with a grunt and his back arched, a quiet moan on his lips.

One Two watched him sink back into the seat, blissed out for a few moments. He was so beautiful, so eager for One Two, and now he was going to be locked up for five years with a bunch of animals who would notice how handsome he was, how beautiful his mouth looked on a beer bottle. 

“Ohh, wow. Wow! Never thought you’d actually… You know.” Bob finally said when he’d recovered some, sitting up, still bare assed naked beside One Two. He found his shirt and started wiping his face and chest clean, then balled up the shirt to throw in a trash can somewhere.

“Well… Least I could do.” One Two murmured, heart clenching and hurting. How could he go to court in the morning and watch him being led away?

“Uh, One Two…?” Bob murmured, eyes on his knees. “Were you… H-How much of that was… Just humoring me?”

“Not as much as I thought it would be, Bob.” One Two glanced over at him, watching as realization then joy set into his lovely face, followed by more realization. He was going away. He might have finally gotten his hands on One Two, and now he was being locked up.

“When I get out, you think… We could pick up where we left off?” Bob didn’t think he could possibly go back to the relationship they’d had before, not when he’d had One Two over him and his cock in his hand and down his throat. There was a long period of silence, long enough for Bob to start looking for his pants and contemplate getting the hell out of the car and walking home. But then, finally…

“I think… We probably could, Bob.”


End file.
